I had loved him
by transatlanticboats
Summary: When the new boy Four comes into school, Tris is tasked with showing him round.
1. Chapter 1

**I had loved him**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"Tris. Tris wake up. Beatrice." I hear the voice of my older brother, Caleb, telling me to get up. "It's time to get up for school." I hit his head pretending he's an alarm clock. He doesn't look impressed so I decide to get up before I annoy him anymore. I look at my phone and the time reads 7:30. Great, I have an hour. I have a shower and put on minimal makeup. I also put on a black shirt with a floral skirt and my Converse, which also happen to be black. I'm ready by 8:20 so I grab a cereal bar and start walking to school with my brother.

When I enter the school building I see a group of girls in a big circle around something. I spot Christina in the circle and I motion for her to come closer to me. "What the hell is happening over there?" I ask her quietly.

She replies with "Have you not seen him yet". Him? I just shake my head and she looks as if someone had just ripped out her extensions. "The new boy? Oh my gosh. He is built like a god and he has the face of an angel." I shake my head in disbelief. I highly doubt that a boy aged somewhere between 15 and 18 could fit the description Christina gave of him.

Its then I see him and he is as every bit perfect as Christina described him. I just stare at him for god knows how long. His eyes. His eyes are striking, there this deep shade of blue that you could get lost in the minutes you make contact. The school bell brings me back to reality. Christina grabs my arm and before I know it I am sat at my Biology desk.

I need to think about him. I want to think about him but I can't let some boy ruin whatever I've already got going on here. He was so perfect and I need to stop getting my hopes up because out of every girl in the city lining up to be with him, why would he pick me?

The headmistress starts to say something on the speaker. "Beatrice Prior please report to my office immediately with all your belongings." I walk in and he's sat there looking up at me. He's so much more perfect up close.

"Hi, I'm Four." He says with his hand outstretched.

* * *

 **I know its short but because I've only just started it, I don't really know where the story is heading. So bare with me whilst I figure that out. But thanks for reading.**

 **/Transatlanticboats**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had loved him**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I shake his hand. His hands are so soft. I look up to the headmistress before I fall into his deep blue eyes.

"Beatrice, I would like you to show our new student around and make sure he learns the ropes of the school. Could you do that?" She says.

"It's just Tris and I could do that." What have I got myself into saying yes to her? I soon realise that I have been stood there for quite a few minutes just staring at him and his face now looks really uncomfortable. Well beautifully uncomfortable. He stands up and he is at least a foot taller than me and I walk out of the room with him on my tail.

Its only when I walk out of the room that I can smell him. He smells gorgeous. I'm staring at him again. He turns his head to the side so he's looking down on me. "What?" I ask and I feel like I have done something wrong.

"Your just really beautiful." He says and I'm really taken aback.

"Thanks, I guess. But I am not looking for anyone at the moment because I want to focus on school."

"Why not? I bet you have a line of boys waiting to be your next lover." He retorts.

"As I said before I don't want a relationship." I tell him once again.

"You know you should call me when you do." After he says that I just get on with showing him around the school and making sure he doesn't know what I'm thinking.

At lunch I sit at my usual table with my friends Christina, Zeke, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah and Lynn. Apparently Zeke has made friends with Four so he will be joining us for lunch. Great. Thanks Zeke. I spot Four out of the corner of my eye and as he approaches the table he winks at me. I roll me eyes at this. He sits down next to me and puts a piece of cake on my tray.

"I thought you might want this" He whispers in my ear. I look at back at him and then to the piece of cake, I grab it and walk over to the bin making sure everyone on the table was watching me. I unwrap it and drop it in the bin. I go back to the table grab my bag and walk out with Christina on my heels. I hear someone running up behind me and I turn to see Four looking at me.

"What do you want" I say.

* * *

 **Again I want to apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I know have sort of idea of where I want it to go. Reviews would be very much appreciated (either with praise or criticism).**

 **/Transatlanticboats**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had loved him**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"What do you want?" I say. Christina notices my sudden mood change and hangs back to talk to Lynn.

"I want to know why you threw the cake away, its my first day and I want to make friends," he replies in a calm voice, unaffected by the sudden movement of people due to the school bell ringing. Along with the school bell, and alarm started to go off in my head. I needed to distance myself from him to avoid getting caught up with something that I would later regret. I decide that I should just finish showing him around and then be done with him for good. I tell myself to be bold and spin on my heels, beckoning him to follow. In what feels like 3 milliseconds I feel a warm hand placed on my ass and a smirking Four stood next to me. I quickly increase my walking speed and Fours hand falls to his side. _'This is going to be interesting'_ she thought.

The end of the day couldn't come round soon enough, but when it did she was glad that she could now distance herself from Four. _'How long would it be until he had his line of girls waiting to get into his pants? Probably not that long because when the 'desperate' girls hear that there is a new boy, they will be all over him. He'd probably have Nita after him as well'_ after these thoughts crossed her mind, she scolded herself for the sudden thought of Four.

Nita was the queen bitch of the school, she had everyone (even the teachers) under her command. She was tall, tanned and leggy. Her brown locks went to just above her elbow, to accentuate how shiny and smooth it was. And no one had crossed her, ever. She had just about had almost every boy in school that had access to their dads debit card, and if not she did it for the power and the feeling she got from hurting defenceless people.

"Tris, Tris, TRIS!" at this point Christina and Lynn were shouting to get my attention.

"What guys, I'm only here," I said, trying to get the ringing out of my ears. "I just heard a rumour that Peter is throwing a campout in the field next to his house on Friday night, can we go?" Christina said just a little bit too excited.

"I will, I just want to wrap my legs around his gorgeous face," Lynn chimed in.

I have to admit that she has got a point, he is gorgeous, probably even more so than Four. _'Shit Tris stop thinking about him. Stop'_ my inner voice shouted.

"Tris please say yes, you've hardly been outside since you decided to take school seriously. Please, please, please," Christina whined. Well what have I got to lose, one night wont hurt.

"Ill come but only for you, Christina".

"Yes!" Lynn shouts loud enough for the whole corridor to hear.

"But right now I've got to get to class," I say in the most bored voice I can.

I did understand what the fuss about peter was though. He was tall, muscular and handsome. He had jet black hair that fell nicely in place, bright blue eyes that could pierce you from the other side of the room and pearly white teeth. He wasn't from around here and no one knew where he was originally from, but that only adds to the mystery of him. Him and Nita were, you could say together but no one did, they had a bunch of on and off relationship which basically meant for them that they would sleep together and then move on for a month or so and then go right back to each other. Nita thought she owned him and he thought he owed Nita, so it worked quite well for them.

* * *

Friday rolls around in no time, with all my friends getting increasingly excited without having received a proper invitation. I walk into school and head straight to my locker to collect my books, when I see a shadow behind me. I swiftly close my locker and turn around expecting it to be Christina. I'm shocked when it turns out to be peter. "Umm, hi peter" I say a little too awkwardly.

"Hey Tris" he says comfortably and smiles. I look at him and smile back. "I was just wandering if could invite you round to mine tonight, I'm having a camp out with some friends and I was wandering if you wouldn't mind popping along" he says.

"Id love to," I reply a bit too eager and he seems a little put of. "Right" he replies slowly, "Ill add you to the chat later then, feel free to bring your friends," he adds, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. With that he walks back to his friends and high fives them all, they all look over at me and start sniggering. _'Wonder what that's about'_ I sighed to myself.

* * *

 **WARNING: Next chapter will most likely turn into M Rated but I will give warning at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Updated might become less and less frequent as I am heading into my exam year at school, but I will try to stay on top of it.**

 **/Transatlanticboats**


End file.
